DRAGONBALL ZERO
by Dark Nights Bring Darker Days
Summary: We all know the story of Goku, and his many adventures. From simply a adventure to gather the Seven mystical Dragon Balls to fighting for Earth's survival from forces such as Demon King Piccolo to Majin Buu; But what if Goku wasn't the only one to crash land on Earth that day. How could his older, more Pessimistic adopted Brother affect all these adventures and more? Find out now!


**Chapter 1:** **The End of Vegeta**

Long ago; deep in space, there were two races of people that shared a planet together. The Tuffles were a refined culture that fancied the arts, well the Saiyans, who occupied the waste lands beyond the cities, were a savage bunch who lived in primitive fashion. This tribe of titans had two distinctive traits in common; they all had tail and they all loved to fight. One day the inevitable happened, the Saiyans attacked.

Even though the Saiyans were superior in both size and strength, the Tuffles had advance technology on their side and quickly gained the upper hand. But as the battle raged on into the night, the Tuffles made a horrible discovery; the full moon caused the Saiyans to transform into ape-like creatures. The Tuffles never had a chance against the awesome, destructive force of the transformed Saiyans. A new era began on the planet, which is now known as Vegeta.

* * *

A gentle breeze of chilling wind blew softly against Bardock's face, but he paid it no mind. The Saiyan Warrior looked like an absolute mess as of now, due to the incident on Planet Meat only hours before. Upon arriving on the nearly deserted planet, Bardock had come face-to-face with the bloody, beaten and lifeless bodies of three of his comrades. Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha. Each and every one of them had been mercilessly beaten to their deaths, except for Tora, who had been left just inches away. Bardock, holding on to the closest of his friends, had heard nearly everything from his second in command before he too finally gave in to death's grip. Bardock then had effortlessly defeat all four of Dodoria's men, Dodoria's Elite soldiers, until the fat pink blob himself had shown up, firing off a huge burst of energy. A blast much larger than anything Bardock had seen before; leaving the third-class Saiyan for dead in the middle of a now deserted planet. He had survived though, somehow. Maybe through peer luck or through plain power, but some how Bardock had survived.

Finally arriving at the entrance of the King's chambers, Bardock busted through the door before falling to his knees in front of the King.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Frieza...he is coming...coming to destroy...destroy Planet Vegeta." Bardock spoke, through short pants.

King Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "What? That's ridiculous. We're some of Frieza's strongest fighters; there's no way he would try to destroy us!"

"My team...they're dead." Bardock chocked out. "Frieza...Frieza had them killed."

King Vegeta contemplated what he'd heard. Ordinarily, he would have dismissed such a strange and bizarre accusation immediately, but something stopped him from doing so. There was no denying that Frieza could easily wipe out the Saiyans, that is if he wanted to; but Vegeta had never suspected that the Tyrant would actually attack any of them, let alone the whole planet. But if he was coming, wouldn't it be foolish to take chances.

"Clear the room, now!" Vegeta called. "Everyone except Bardock, Leave now!"

"Sir, we have to hurry. Frieza can't have been far behind me. He sent Dodoria to attack my team while they were out on a mission, he kill them all."

King Vegeta raised a hand, halting Bardock. "I've always known you to be a true warrior, Bardock. But you must admit, this theory of yours, even to you it has to sound ridiculous. Why would Frieza destroy the Saiyans? We're among his most powerful soldiers!"

"Exactly," Bardock snapped, "That's why he's afraid of us! He's worried that we'll rebel against him." He took a step closer to Vegeta, causing the King to glare hard at him. "His solution is to eliminate our race as a threat, permanently! You have to see that! We have to raise an army, before it's too late!"

"King Vegeta!" a voice shouted, as another Saiyan busted into the room. "We've detected Lord Frieza's ship on our radar. He is rapidly approaching the planet!"

Bardock, who had whirled to face the soldier, froze in horror. "Damn it… I'm too late!"

"Gather as many soldiers as you can find, and get them ready!" King Vegeta demanded. Instantly the soldier ran from the room, before Vegeta turned to Bardock. "Seems you were right after all, Bardock, so we have to hurry."

Quickly the Saiyan king raced out of the room, Bardock stumbling painfully behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the take off center. I have to get my son to safety, and possibly yours too, Bardock." King Vegeta answered. "They may be our only hope of ever defeating Frieza."

* * *

King Vegeta made his way down the streets of his planet with Bardock continuing to limp behind him; still in an entire world of pain as he felt the burning effects of his injuries with each step that he took. Still, the Saiyan had to withstood the pain that he was feeling, or at least for the time being, well in search of the nearby Takeoff Center. He had to at least attempt to send his newborn son, Kakarot, and the nearly three year old, Prince Vegeta, as far away from their home-planet as possible, solely to spare the boys from the danger that was indeed closing in on their homeland. Hopefully, the Saiyan race could still live on through the two small children even if the rest of them fell to the assassination attempt by Lord Frieza and his henchmen.

Finally managing to arrive at their destination,The Saiyan King pushed through the door of building, paying little attention to Bardock, who was using the outside wall to support the weight of his battered body. Vegeta gazed around, his eyes searching for another being, one that was older and balding. A man, who's intelligence was beyond anyone elses, but was by far the most weakest person on Planet Vegeta, Dr. Peppa. Dr. Peppa was in charge of keeping order in the takeoff center. He decided when each attack pod was launch, well unless directed by Frieza, himself.

"Wow, The King himself!" Dr. Peppa called, walking out into large open space that was the launch room. "I don't remember the last time you came to pay me a visit. Please sir, is there something I can help you with."

"Yes! Actually I'm here as a special request on behalf of Lord Frieza." King Vegeta lied. "You see, Lord Frieza, he has a special mission for my son, Price Vegeta. Lord Frieza, wish him to be sent to a planet in the Milky way galaxy, Doctor. Of course though, Frieza doesn't want him sent alone though. No, Frieza has request that Kakarot, if possible, be sent along with him. You see, Dr. Peppa, Frieza is very impressed with the young prince's power and believes that he could be a great teacher for the newly born, third-class Saiyan,"

"I see." Dr. Peppa, replied with a smile. "Well actually, we were just about to send Kakarot to Planet E-arth. Its a planet located in the Milky way, sir. Would this be the Planet that, Prince Vegeta, will also be sent?"

"Yes, that is perfect." Vegeta agreed. "Though according to Lord Frieza, it needs to be immediate."

"They'll be the next ones out. Would you like to see your son before his departure?"

"No, I have to return to my chambers. Lord Frieza and I have a meeting as soon as he arrives. Make sure that they are gone before his arrival. Lord Frieza, commands it." King Vegeta responded before walking away.

"Yes sir." Dr. Peppa answered, heading straight for his new assignment.

"So how'd it go in there?" Bardock questioned, as soon as the King made his back outside.

"It's done, they'll be leaving shortly to a Planet called E-arth." Vegeta answered, "They'll be gone before Frieza arrives.

"Good, that's one problem down. Though we do have another." Bardock answered, spitting blood onto the ground.

"What problem could be worse then possibly being destroyed by Frieza?" Vegeta sneered.

"Well besides the fact that our survival depends on just you and me, nothing." Bardock laughed.

"What?" King Vegeta demanded.

"It seems that most of your soldiers refuse to face Frieza, they believe its a suicide mission."

"A suicide mission, I'll show them a suicide mission! Defying a direct order, that's a suicide mission!" King Vegeta roared.

Suddenly alarms began to blare, causing the two Saiyans to become alarmed. Though meanwhile two attack pods, took off from Planet Vegeta, heading toward their destination, Earth, and away from Frieza's rule.

"His ship is getting closer, we're running out of time." Bardock warned.

"Well what in Kami's name do you except the two of is to do. Frieza is the strongest being in the galaxy, we're sitting ducks now."

"No, we attack him head on!" Bardock demanded, "He'd never expect it. Besides we're two of the strongest warriors on this planet, if we aren't strong enough then we all die and I seen enough death for today! Remember, he murdered my whole team. They are dead because of that monster!"

"Exactly, Bardock! Your crew is dead and they were some of the strongest on this planet! Do you really think we stand a chance?" King Vegeta snapped.

"What the hell kind of king are you? You can't even stand up and protect your people from someone trying to kill them, maybe you don't deserve to be king after all!" Bardock shouted before blasting off towards Frieza's ship.

"I'll show you why I deserve to be king, Bardock! We'll face Frieza and win!." Vegeta yelled, before following Bardock.

Arriving just outside Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, Bardock stopped. A large smirk clearly visible on his face. "So I see you decided to fight after all."

"No, I came to kill Frieza once and for all." Vegeta answered. "I'm the King of this planet and I'm done taking orders from that tyrant!."

"Good." Bardock laughed, before his smile turned into a look of pure hatred.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed as waves of Frieza's soldiers began to emerge from the ship, flying straight towards the Saiyans. "Here they come!" he yelled.

Immediately the two Saiyans took off, tearing through the massive group of warriors like child's play before coming to a halt just outside of Frieza's ship.

"Frieza!" Bardock boomed, his voice echoing in the emptiness of space. "Come out and face us yourself, you coward!"

Moments of pure silence followed before finally the Third-Class Saiyan's request was granted. Seated within his personal hover-car and his two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon, standing guard, Frieza, himself appeared.

"This is certainly a surprise. The king of all Saiyans, leading a rebellion against me? How unusually…" Frieza laughed.

"You're wrong, Frieza.! He is not the one leading anything, I am!" Bardock yelled, powering up is finishing move, Final Spirit Cannon.

"That's even funnier. A third-class warrior thinks he can defeat me, the almighty Lord Frieza." Frieza laughed, his voice carrying to the two Saiyans in front of him. "Dodoria, Zarbon, what do you guys think of this?"

"Well I'll say, they don't stand a chance, sire." Dodoria chuckled.

"Not at all, Lord Frieza, sir." Zarbon agreed.

"Oh yeah, We'll show you!" Vegeta yelled, also powering up his own attack.

"This is for all the people we killed in your name!" Bardock spat towards Frieza.

"For all the planet we destroyed, and everything you took from us!" Vegeta agreed.

"Here! Take this!" With a yell, they both drew back their final attacks - Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon, Vegeta's Orga Blaster – and shoved them forward, launching the separate attacks as a combined attack. The large blue beam of ki, twice as large as it would have been separate made its way towards Frieza and his men.

Instead of showing fear, Frieza began cackling maniacally. The tyrant then lifted his right index finger. A tiny orangish-red energy sphere formed at the tip of his finger, and began to increase in size as he held it up above his head.

With a smirk, Frieza flicked his index finger forward, launching a Death Ball directly towards the two unsuspecting Saiyans.

Bardock's eyes widened in horror, as did King Vegeta's. When their combined blast collided with the Death Ball, rather than overpowering it or even slowing it down, their attack was simply absorbed into the much larger energy sphere.

"No!" Bardock and Vegeta yelled as Frieza laughed in triumph. The Death Ball then engulfed Bardock and King Vegeta, before crashing into the mass that was Planet Vegeta, easily engulfing the planet as well.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, in an enchanted land that seemed untouched by the steady march of time, there lived an old master named Gohan, who lived alone in the 439 East District of Earth, better known as Mount Paozu. Gohan was a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache, who was often seen wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and a green hat.

"Today seems like a nice day for some blueberry picking," Gohan spoke aloud, "Yes, I should head out at once. But first I need my basket, if only I could find it...Oh, here it is."

Gohan slide the old, but durable wicker basket over his shoulder before heading out the door.

"I wish everyone could enjoy such a great and beautiful day, its just so peaceful." Gohan called out as he stepped outside his small house. "Well I better hurry up."

Meanwhile, two attack pod flew pass Gohan before hitting into each other sending one flying just feet from Gohan, before the other one landed hundred of yards away.

"What in Kami names could that be?" Gohan asked, as he approached the one close to where he was.

A large crater laid around it, but Gohan paid it no mind. No, instead he was focused on the object below. The object was hard, like metal but it held no particular shape. It actually looked like it had been damaged, badly. It had more hole and dents in it then anything else. Parts of the metal were holding on by threads, well many more laid around it.

As Gohan started to approach the crater, the door opened. Inside laid a small child, no older then two or three. He had flame like hair, that was darker then night. His small body was dressed in what looked to have been a blue jump suit, with white gloves and boots. Unfortunately though, not much of the kids clothes existed any longer and that that did was covered in the boy's own blood. Blood that was seeping from many lacerations in the boy's skin, especially from the deep one against the boy's one temple.

Unable to leave the boy to bleed to death, Gohan raced down the crater and reached for the small boy, pulling him into his arms before easily manipulating his ki, so that they landed softly onto the ground.

Once they were on the ground, Gohan got a better look at the boy. His eyes were close, and his breathing was shallow, plus the boy was very pale and he was losing more blood by the minute. Gohan, lost as to what else to do, rushed home to help the wounded boy.

Once home, Gohan laid the small boy down on the cot and began to clean all the kids wounds before wrapping them up. After nearly a half an hour, Gohan finally stood up, wiping the sweat from his head. "Well that should do it for now, I'll need a few more leaves for later."

Glancing at the small boy, Gohan walked out of the small hut in search for the plant he needed.

"I hope the kid is okay well I'm gone, but I really have to get some more medicine or he wouldn't make it."

Meanwhile in the distance, the sound of a crying infant could be heard faintly, which caught the old master's interest.

"What in the world could that be?" Gohan wounded, as he started walking towards the sound of the cry. "I've never seen anyone around, especially not a baby before."

Walking a little farther, the cries began to get louder and louder, when finally Gohan peered around a bush to come upon a small child, a baby to be exact. He too had darker then night hair, but his hair stood up in all angles and unlike the kid Gohan found earlier, this one was completely naked.

"Oh. What's this now? A baby. But from where...?" Gohan questioned, before picking up the small child and spotting his tail.

"Oh, ha ha, Looks like you've got a tail. Well we can't just leave you here, now can we?" Gohan continued, "Shall we take you to my home?"

Instantly the small child began laughing as he kicked towards Gohan's face. "Well you certainly are a feisty one aren't you? Well my name is Gohan, and from now on you'll be my grandson. Come on little tyke, lets go home but first I need some more medicine first.

* * *

Gohan arrived home with the baby nearly an hour later. His basket nearly filled with thing needed to care for his injured grandson.

"Well now that I have everything I need, I think its time to name you. I've been thinking about it, and well I think I'll call you Goku. You like that?" Gohan asked, speaking to the baby in his arms.

Goku began to laugh aloud in agreement with his new name. "Well I guess you agree, now you grow up nice and strong, okay?"

Gohan sat Goku onto the cot next to the older boy; before looking them over. The older boy, though still badly injured, looked better then earlier and had even regained some of his color. Unfortunately though, the boy was still unconscious. Though upon closer inspection, Gohan noticed that he too had a tail.

"Well I'll say, you too look close enough to be brothers. Yes, brothers; for now on that what you'll be." Gohan laughed, "Now lets see, I guess he'll need a name too, now wouldn't he? How about Gohan Junior, no, just Junior. Junior is a better name. Yes, Junior and Goku. It's perfect."

* * *

Join us for the next exciting chapter of DRAGONBALL ZERO :) :) :)

* * *

*** Junior was injured when his pod was hit by Goku's, though we all know that it wouldn't really happen. But its for the sake. Also in this story Vegeta is going to be about 2 and 1/2 years older then Goku instead of five. Again its for the sake of the story.


End file.
